Escapade
by Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: Hitomi goes back to Gaea on a three- week long vacation. New surprises, new fun, high adventure and weird realizations await our bob- haired heroine... Prelude up, with a lot of smiles from the author! =)


**E S C A P A D E** **SHIROI RYUU**

… An adventure

…. A journey

… A lesson

… LIFE.

PRELUDE Letters 

          It has been two years since I last saw the place.  

          I could hardly tell if I missed it or not, since my heart has always been there.  But I guess I do, because the mind and the soul have always existed in another place.  I don't know how I managed to stay away from this place and still remain sane after that.  But I guess the knowing you can see it again sustained hope in my being.  And after a month, I know I would have a hard time tearing myself away.

          I am Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon.

          Not much of an introduction, isn't it?  But that's how I feel.  It's like you're in the middle of your school lawn, alone, and the sky shines intensely blue, and the clouds make the light pour down on you.  Then inside, you feel like your heart is so clear of everything, and your mind is completely free, soaring out to the infinite universe.

          But I am not here to talk about what I feel.  You'll get a lot of that later.

          I'm going to Gaea for the summer.  Sure, vacation is almost three months long, but my mother allowed me (not that she knew I was going out of the planet, but I told her I would be spending three weeks on a mountain cottage of a friend's) a month away from home.  But I'm not going to risk any chances.  I'm going back after three weeks.  

          Sure, you're thinking that I'm missing a lot if I don't spend all four weeks in Gaea, since I was gone for a couple of years.  Not really.  All four of them (Millerna, Allen, Van and Merle) have been keeping a close correspondence with me.  How do I get my letters there?  You figure out how that CD appeared in Gaea once.  And those letters induced me to spend three weeks in Gaea.

          In case you're interested, here's the last series of letters I had from all of them.

_19th, Orange Moon_

_Dear Hitomi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well at present.  Kio* _(an Asturian knight, see script for ep 8,**www.escaflowneonline.com)_ told me that it is summer over there in the Mystic Moon.  I do not know how he knew it, but I will take this opportunity to invite you over for a visit.  After all, it's been too long since we saw each other._**

Asturia is thriving a lot since the war ended.  Cotton picking has started, and I'm thinking of getting a new dress made.  We made alliance with Fanelia and took in Freid as part of Asturia.  I'm happy Chid gets to spend more time with us.  Father is all right, and he offers a lot of thanks for saving our country and the whole of Gaea.  Without you, I think we would be under the dust right now.  He also extends his invitation to you.  

School's coming along great.  We are going on practice in the village tomorrow.  I expect to do well, and get some praise from Father.  He still disapproves of my being a doctor, even though I saved his leg from a bad fall after slipping from the carriage steps into the stone road.  

Do come up here.  I have lots to tell you.  Van is a bit lonesome by the way; I think he's pining away for you.  (I'm not kidding.)

Take care.  I expect you come over soon.  

Millerna 

         Yeah, I wondered how Kio knew, too.  The next letter is from Allen.  He doesn't say much; basically he's still thanking me for helping out in the war.  Sheesh, I told him a thousand times that it's all done and he's perfectly welcome, and would he please stop thanking me as if I had everything to do with it?

16th, Orange Moon

Dear Hitomi,

My warmest greetings to you, my friend

I am pleased to find out from Kio that summer had already arrived to the Mystic Moon.  I think the gods have also favored us with a pleasant weather.  Summer harvests have started, and I think that we won't have this abundance of produce as well as peace if it weren't for you.  I would like to thank you again fro being one of the major contributors for peace here in Gaea.  

The princess informed me that she invited you over for summer holidays.  I extend her invitation, too.  It would be wonderful if you come here.  We are always here to be of service to any of your needs.  

I am looking forward to your arrival.

Take care.  I will see you soon.

Sincerely,

Allen Shezar

          What does Kio know about summer holidays here on Earth, anyway?  Merle's letter is next.  

_19th, Orange Moon___

_Hitomi!_

_Well, I hope you're doing okay.  It's summer there, isn't it?  Kio told me.  That crazy guy, I don't know how he knew, but as long as he's not lying, it's okay.  I miss you a lot, but of course Lord Van misses you the most.  YOU HAVE TO COME HERE, HITOMI!  I'M HAVING A HARD TIME CHEERING HIM UP!!!_

_Mil said she invited you over, which is good.  I'd love to see you.  And I'd love to see Lord Van up and running again.  He's been in some sort of trance since you went away.  But not to worry, though, he didn't abandon Fanelia.  It's just on those days when he's got not so much to think about that makes him like that._

_YOU COME, OKAY!!!_

_Love,_

Merle 

          Okay, okay, I will come.  Here, I saved the best for the last.  Van doesn't sound so lonely in his letter, though.  I only realized he had this thing for writing letters when I read his latest letter:

_18th, Orange Moon_

_Dear Hitomi,_

_Summer there, isn't it?  Kio told me this morning.  He's been telling everyone.  I wanted to believe him, since I want to invite you over for vacation.  It's been a long time since I saw you.  I think two years must be a long span of time.  But then, you wrote often, so what does it matter?  So, could you come over?_

_Fanelia's doing great.  We've made a lot of adjustments and rebuilt the city.  I would like to take you on a round trip so you could see the sights.  I'm proud of that new memorial park and would like to invite you to spend the day there… that is, if you could go.  But I really hope you do.  I can't tell you how much I wanted to show you.  We have plays once a week in the plaza.  It would be great if you could come here and watch.  _

_Do I force you too much?  I hope not.  Mil said she also invited you, and Merle kept saying that I needed to see you because I look rather sick.  Come to think of it, I guess she's right.  I do need to see you.  As I've said, it's been a long time. _

_I could go on and on and on until I consume this whole box of Fanelian stationery, but then I'd like to tell you the other things in person.  I'd probably said this a thousand times yet, but I want to see you again.  _

_Take care.  See you soon._

_Love,_

Van 

          I want to see him again, too.  It's really been a long time.

          So with that, and one last look at my room, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and clutched my suitcase.  Whispering a wish, I squeezed my eyes shut and let the column of light swallow me up and take me to Gaea, the world that existed beyond my dreams. 

E N D P R E L U D E 

A/N:  "Escapade" is a long- scale fic I thought up while I was vacationing in Baguio, a place up the mountains.  It really inspired me to create this fic that deals with life, adventure and love.  If you have any suggestions on this fic, which I wanted to turn out action packed and full of profound thinking… observations on themes such as love, trust, conquering fears, disappointments, hope, and other stuff, please, please, PLEASE… I welcome all your suggestions.  This is only a prelude, and they invented the backspace key in the computer.  You can leave it in your review, or you can email me at **magandaAko@as-if.com**if you want.  THANK YOU!!!! J

See ya!

_Shiroi Ryuu_

* Oh, and about Kio, you have to excuse me.  He's the kind of person that relies on signs.  He based that summer thing on the cotton-picking season.  If you don't get it, email me and I'll tell you the whole funny history.   


End file.
